


my beautiful prince

by stayforthestray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys Kissing, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, also their dressmakers are gay for each other, and theyre in love, but that doesnt matter, minsung are beautiful, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayforthestray/pseuds/stayforthestray
Summary: minho thinks jisung looks absolutely gorgeous in the traditional costume of the arelia people. jisung thinks minho looks utterly breathtaking in the costume of the myrea.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	my beautiful prince

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic for minsung bingo. if you want, you can check them out at [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> prompts filled : **au-royalty, kisses, traditional attires**

minho and jisung never dressed in full costume around each other. it wasn’t that they were trying to hide their royal blood from the other, because both boys already knew of the other’s royal status. it simply meant that they were both comfortable enough to strip away all the pretences that came with being princes of the royal fae courts.

of course, there were certain clothing-related rules they had to abide by. namely the rule which stated that all members of the royal court were required to wear clothes which bore some resemblance to their traditional attire at all times. but both the boys found ways to work around that. jisung had a collection of shirts decorated with the loopy floral motifs of the arelia, and minho had an endlessly growing collection of ones with geometric abstract designs of the myrea.

when they were together, they’d walk around hand-in-hand, dressed exactly like the villager fae. if you didn’t know that they hailed from the two most powerful fae courts, you could probably mistake them for any other citizen. the only thing that really showed off their status was their wings.

fae wings grew in size when they climbed the social hierarchy. the farmers and tailors in the markets had wings which barely spanned from the top of their neck to their waist, just enough to carry their weight. merchants and craftsmen had wings which reached the top of their head and went down to their knees. the nobles’ wings reached a small distance above their heads and reached their ankles.

and finally there were the royals. royalty had _huge_ wings. royal wings reached a whole arms length above their heads, and trailed on the ground behind them.. minho and jisung’s gigantic wings were the only thing that set them apart from the crowd in the villages.

the boys rarely let their wings out when they went out, preferring to blend in to the surroundings, but when they did, their wings were a _sight._

minho’s wings were a soft pink, traced with iridescent white on the veins, when he turned his back to the sun, it would shine through his wings and cast a pink shadow on him, making him look nothing short of ethereal. on sunny days, jisung would beg his boyfriend to let his wings out, and then proceed to take millions of pictures of the eye candy in front of him.

jisung’s wings were lavender, with the edges and veins a glittering silver. the glimmering edges of his wings would often reflect onto his cheekbones, giving him a perfect natural highlight, that made him look like he was glowing. when that happened, it would be minho’s turn to fanboy. the older’s camera roll filled up with just as many pictures of jisung as the younger’s did for him.

and these beautiful wings were going to be on display at the annual fae gathering.

every year, the four fae courts, arelia of the north, myrea of the east, cerenia of the south, and estaria of the west, held a gathering. this event was held at the astral dome, the circular hall in the very exact centre of the fae kingdom. as the newest royal couple, minho and jisung would be the main focus of the guests.

the previous year, their friends chris and felix had been the main focus, having been the newest royal couple. the cerenian and esterian princes had been dressed in full fae costume, which were patterned with the traditional designs of their respective courts, and the garments had complimented their wings perfectly. the boys could still remember how good the two had looked.

chris’s costume had been a soft crimson, decorated with the classic esterian swirls and circles. the red looked amazing with his orange and gold wings, making him look like a walking sunset. felix’s costume had been a deep sea-green, with intricate spiderwebs of blue lines. it blended beautifully with his blue and white wings.

the couple had been total scene stealers, and when they performed the ceremonial kiss at the end of the event , they blended together perfectly, looking like the sky and sea just before twilight. when minho and jisung and finally gotten their shit together and started dating, they could only hope that they looked as amazing.

***

jisung was sitting in the royal dressmaker’s at the arelian palace, impatiently waiting for his costume for the gathering, which was in two days, to be brought out and revealed to him. it was tradition for the royal couple to try on their costumes in private two days before the event, a trial which would be witnessed by the royal in question and the dressmaker appointed to the costume exclusively. 

both boys knew that the other was currently trying on his costume, and both were almost going insane due to the knowledge that they'd have to wait for another two days before being permitted to see the other.

jisung looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the dressmaker entire the room. she bowed low, greeting him with a “good evening, prince jisung.”

“stand up, jikyung. i told you not to take upon such formalities with me. a simple hello will be just enough”

jikyung straightened her back, smiling slightly at jisung, who returned it enthusiastically. it was then that he noticed the three servants walking in behind her, pushing a cart which carried four different covered items.

jisung knew what they were, a shirt, pants, a coat and a headpiece, the four traditional components of a fae costume, each one perfectly coordinated and embellished.  
  
he felt his heart skip a beat when he tried imagining what would be under the black coverings.  
  
the dressmaker gestured towards the coverings and immediately the servants pulled away the coverings, revealing the clothes jisung would be wearing. he was awestruck. he hadn’t tried to imagine anything of how his costume would have looked, but somehow, it had still surpassed anything he could ever have dreamed of.

jisung’s jaw dropped  
  
***

minho was anxious, he didn’t know what his costume would look like. he had no idea.

he knew that the dressmaker and her assistants had worked tirelessly for a week to make his costume _perfect_. he had full confidence in them and their dressmaking ability, so he hadn’t thought about it too much. 

but as the time came for him to find out what his costume looked like, he felt a growing trepidation rise within himself. 

the dressmakers’ studio was full of servants running around, hustling to create masterpieces which would adorn the bodies of the royal family at the gathering. minho knew however, that none of these were for him. being the royal in focus for the event meant that his costume was first priority, and had been finished and stored away before the others had even been started upon.  
  
as he entered, he saw everyone pause, and bow in unison. as he told them to stand up, they instantly returned to their work stations. he made his way to the main office, where he would find the head dressmaker, siyoung, and his costume.

he knocked on the large and ornate door, which was instantly opened, his arrival having been both expected and perfectly timed. “siyoung, hi!”, he said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
siyoung bowed deep, standing up after ten seconds. “prince minho, are you ready to see your costume?”, she asked, voice soft and steady, but still buzzing with a hidden excitement.

minho supposed that was to be expected. after all, by tradition, she would have made majority of the dress herself. siyoung walked over to a huge cart, (which looked like an overly glorified closet on wheels, not that minho would ever say that out loud.)

minho followed her, inwardly shaking in excitement. reaching the cart, siyoung smirked. she pulled off the cloth covering minho’s costume with a ‘voila’, revealing what may have been the second-most beautiful thing minho had ever laid eyes on (you can probably guess what the first was.)

minho’s jaw dropped.

*** 

the day had finally arrived. every fae in all the land knew of this day, and they had all been counting down. 

carriages, carrying the royal families of the four fae courts, had left their respective palaces at the crack of dawn. these four carriages had travelled a straight path to the astral dome, and arrived right in time for the gathering.

nobility and royals mingled, enjoying refreshments and light conversation. the kings and queens of the areliea and myrea courts were seated at the thrones at the head of the room, waiting for their sons to come out.

minho and jisung were both in separate rooms, getting ready for the gala.

the boys had only been allowed to put on their costumes once they had arrived at the dome, and in complete privacy, to ensure that absolutely no one saw them in their costume.

they had gotten dressed, and then, they waited.

they sat and stared at the clock waiting for the exact moment the clock would chime and they would be blindfolded, ready to begin their descent into the main hall.

***

the chime of the clock resonated within the hall. immediately, everyone was seated at their places.

at any moment, princes minho and jisung would be walking through the doors at opposite ends of the room, unveiling their costumes.

the clock chimed a second time, and on the second, the doors opened.

the princes were both blindfolded, and were being led by their dressmakers onto the pedestal in the middle of the room. an audible gasp went around the room as the the crowd saw the princes.

the dressmakers smiled and took the blindfolds off, quietly retreating into a corner.

jisung and minho’s jaws dropped.

***

minho was in love, with jisung, and with the clothes jisung was wearing.

jisung’s costume was a soft pale pink, the shirt and pants a solid colour, but the coat patterned in small loopy flowers, made from iridescent white threads. with a start, minho realised that the colours were the exact same as his own wings.

meanwhile, in jisung’s head, the exact same realisation had sparked. minho's shirt and pants were similar to his, only a gradient from a slightly darker purple to a lighter one, instead of a solid colour. 

minho's coat was designed the same way as a stained glass window. dark and light purples made geometric patterns, with each of the sections separated by shimmering silver threads.

but the most beautiful things were the headpieces. jisung's was designed to look like silver chains looped around his head. hooked onto the chains were small pink diamonds tiny pearls. minho's looked like a flower crown, with purple jewels instead of flower buds, and small silver leaves. 

"you look beautiful, my love" minho breathed out, reaching out to take jisung's hand. jisung smiled, grabbing on to the elder's hand. "you look better" he replied, rubbing minho's hand with this thumb.

minho smiled back, shaking his head slightly as the elder priest stepped up to the pedestal.

the priest bowed, greeting the princes. minho and jisung turned to him, hands still intertwined. "my princes, do you consent to this binding ceremony?"

both princes nodded, taking a deep breath to ready themselves. 

"well then, i shall begin" saying these words the priest folded his hands together,and began to utter the words of binding.

"with the power vested in me by the great spirits of old, i now bind you, prince minho of myrea and prince jisung of arelia. may your souls stay together in this life, and in all that follow."

minho and jisung felt sparks at their cores, which turned into a magnetic pull towards each other. at that moment, they both knew that their love was no longer from their heart and mind, but their souls at the deepest core were now connected.

the priest bowed again, stepping off the pedestal and retreating to his seat in the corner.

minho smiled at his boyfriend with nothing but love in his eyes. both boys leaned in, closing their eyes and feeling their lips touch. the princes' lips moved in harmony, both smiling into the kiss.

they fit together perfectly, and if you asked chris or felix, they'd tell you they'd known from the very start.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, no they did not get married.
> 
> twt chanlixsparkles  
> cc straykitten


End file.
